Bloodclan
A/n! Before we start, this is a universe where my Bloodclan oc- Fallen- Takes Scourges place and brings Bloodclan back together. They now have their own piece of territory in the forest, and Fallen plans to take out all four clans. One by one. btw it's like a long time in the future i promise you there will be NO SPOILERS FOR THE BOOKS! Fans (sign below) Sandstorm1823 BlackswanWhiteswan fallen :3 -HOPES AND DREAMS Fun facts # In this Bloodclan, only the leader can have a collar full of dog teeth # Fallen killed her littermates Alliagnces Thunderclan Leader - Mistystar - A blue-grey she-cat with white splotches and Green eyes. Deputy - Thistlepelt - A brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes Medicine cat - Twigtail - a white she-cat with a tail that looks like a broken twig, she also has yellow eyes. Apprentice - Adderpaw Warriors- Willowfur - a brown, black, white, and ginger splotched she-cat with Green eyes Apprentice- Lionpaw Kinkfoot- A silver tabby she-cat with a brown paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Heronpaw Tawnylight - A ginger tabby she-cat with a white under belly and chest as well as amber eyes Sunstripe - a golden tabby tom with a white stripe going from between his eyes to his tail tip he lao has Green eyes Vixenpelt - a ginger she-cat with white paws. Apprentice - Tulippaw Dragonflywing - a brown tom with white tabby stripes that turn grey in white splotches. Primrosepetal- a bage she-cat with one white splotch on the side of her face. Furzeear - a grey tom with amber eyes Apprentice - Blizzardpaw Spidertail - a black tom with a whit eunderbelly and chest as well as yellow eyes. Larkfog - a speckled grey she-cat with green eyes Appretices- Lionpaw - a golden tabby tom with one blind eye (due to falling into a thorn bush) Heronpaw - a brown tabby tom Adderpaw - a brown tom with a grey paw - medicine cat apprentice Tulippaw - a bage she-cat with ginger and white splotches Blizzardpaw- a grey tom with white speckles down his back Queens- Mistcloud- a blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and a torn ear mother to Cherrykit ( a ginger and white tabby she-kit) and Applekit (a reddish-brown tom) Elders Violetleaf- an elderly nearly deaf grey and white she-cat Riverclan Leader -Toadstar- a black brown and white tom Deputy - Boulderpelt - a gray tom with darker grey stripes Medicine cat - Fishfang - a silver tom Warriors- Foxpelt - a ginger black and white tom Pineclaw - a brown tom with a with muzzle and paws Sunstream- a young golden she-cat with a brown and white muzzle as well as brown and white paws Brightstream - a golden she-cat Stonewing- a dark grey tom with light grey speckles Apprentice - Finchpaw Gorseblaze - a Brown tom with a missing eye Apprentice - Graypaw Honeydapple - A white she-cat with golden splotches Wolfeye - a grey tom with a brown underbelly and chest Apprentices - Finchpaw -a brown tabby she-cat Graypaw - a gray tom Queens Lilynose - a heavily pregnant blue-gray she-cat Tansyflower- a golden she-cat mother to Birchkit (a brown tom with a black splotch over his eye) and Pinekit ( a light brown she-cat with white speckles on her tail ) Elders- Thistlejaw - a brown tom with a torn ear and a scar down his back Mallowspots - a white tom Windclan Oatstar - a dappled tom Deputy - Oddmask - a brown and black tom Apprentice - Dewpaw Medicine cat - Specklebird - a dappled speckled she-cat Warriors- Stormpool- a dappled grey shaded tom Puddlestep - a blue grey tom with dark grey stripes down his back Apprentice- Harepaw Sweetbreeze - a ginger tabby she-cat with a torn ear Hollowgorse - A Black tom Apprentice - Ripplepaw Hazelmask - a white she-cat with two brown splotches around her eyes Sharpnose - a golden tom with a white underbelly and chest Daisyspots - a ginger she-cat with white and grey spots Echoear- a blue-ish light grey she-cat Apprentice - Horsepaw Oaktalon - a brown tabby tom with grey tabby spots Apprentices Harepaw - a brown tom with grey splotches Ripplepaw - a grey tom with white tabby stripes Horsepaw - a golden tabby she-cat with white paws Queens Ivybriar - a Brown and white she-cat mother Flykit (a black and dark grey tom) and Molekit (a brown tom with one grey paw). Fostering Willowkit (a white she-cat) Littlesky - A grey tabby she-cat with brown speckles down her back. Mother to Cloverkit ( a grey tom, the only surviving one of her litter. ) Rosebranch - a reddish brownish she-cat, mother to Frostkit ( a grey she-kit with white paws and ears ) Eaglekit ( a brown tabby tom with grey paws ears and tail tip ) Sheepkit - ( a white tom with black paws ) Elders Brokenjaw - a black tom with grey stripes, jaw is broken due to him getting thrown into a tree Ravennose - a black and white splotched tom Shadowclan Leader -Nettlestar- a golden-ish brown-ish tabby tom Deputy - Sorrelbelly - a dappled she-cat Apprentice - Tawnypaw Medicine cat-Mistnose - a light grey she-cat apprentice- Tinypaw Warriors Shellflower - a dappled blue-ish grey she-cat Foxtuft - a ginger tom with black paws apprentice - Boulderpaw Pineberry - a light brown she-cat apprentice- Beepaw Spottedfur - an extremely dappled colored spotted she-cat Apprentice- Tansypaw Stonetooth - a dark gray- almost black - tom Apprentice- Lionpaw Mossyleaf - a grey white and black she-cat Apprentice - Shadepaw Thornscar - a brown tom with a scar across his shoulders Paleflight - a bage tabby she-cat with brown and grey spots Longstorm - a black tom with white grey and brown stripes Emberfrost - a ginger tabby she-cat with a light grey stomach and chest, as well as white paws Apprentice - Swiftpaw Apprentices Tinypaw - a bage tabby she-cat with brown markings Boulderpaw - a dark grey tabby tom with white flecks Beepaw - a ginger she-cat with three black stripes on her back Tansypaw - a golden tabby she-cat Lionpaw - a ginger tom with white paws Shadepaw - a grey tom Swiftpaw - a brown she-cat with long legs Queens Starlingfeather - a light grey and white striped she-cat, mother to Fawnkit - (a brown she-kit with white speckles down her back ) Crowkit - ( a black tom with white stripes on his back ) Lightningkit - (a grey tom with jagged tabby stripes on his back ) and Mottlekit - ( a brown, white, grey, and black tom ) Mistdapple - a grey heavily pregnant she-cat Elders- Jaggedgorse- a blind brown tom with half of his tail missing Quailspot - (a deaf grey white a brown she-cat ) Palewing - a bage she-cat Bloodclan Leader- Fallen - a dark grey she-cat with a scar going from her should to her flank, as well as white stripes. Deputy - Blair - a dark brown she-cat with one eyes and ear missing Apprentice - Tama Medicine cat - none yet Warriors- Risa - a reddish brownish tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and chest Rapid - a dark grey tom with brown stripes apprentice - Amani Mocha - a brown and white spotted she-cat Flick - A black and grey striped tom Apprentice - Carmen Maple - a tortiseshell she-cat Plio - a blue-grey tom apprentice - Howl Hue - a grey she-cat with paws that fade to white apprentice - Bird-flight Crimson - a reddish brownish tabby tom with a scar across his chest apprentice- Snake Vala - a white she-cat with grey streaks Ash - a grey tom with grey flecks of different shades Apprentice - Eclipse Streak - a moon-grey colored she-cat apprentice - Slash Runner - a long legged redish brown tom apprentice - Midnight Fulgora - a brown white and ginger she-cat apprentice - Nasa Stormy - a grey tom with jagged white stripes Apprentices Tama - A black she-cat with a shredded ear Amani - an orange and white she-cat Carmen - an orange and white striped tom Howl - a brown and grey tom Bird-flight - a brown she-cat with white and black paws: Daughter of Fallen Snake - a reddish brownish tom with white paws chest underbelly and ears Eclipse - a brown she-cat with Amber eyes Slash - a ginger tom with a scarred pelt Midnight - a black tom with blue eyes Nasa - a white she-cat Queens Ema - a shaded brown tortiseshell she-cat, mother to Fury ( a black tom with brown paws ), Lavender ( a blue-grey she-cat ), Mora (a grey and black she-cat ). Fostering Flutter (a bage she-cat with brown paws) And Snoot ( a grey tom with brown specks under his eyes ) Acorn - a dappled shaded brown she-cat, mother to Lark ( a grey and bage she-cat ) and Uma (a white grey tabby she-kit ) Prolouge Cats slunk through the bushes, pawsteps not making a sound. They were moving swiftly and silently. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" A she-cat hissed. A tom nodded. "Of course! Fallen wants us to find the Bloodclan territory for the lake! It's an honor don't you think Hue? Soon, Bloodclan will be a real clan of the forest! And after that, The only clan in the forest!" the tom hissed back. "But Crimson-" They stopped as two cats slunk out of the shadows, teeth bared claws unseathed. "This is Shadowclan territory!" One of them hissed. Hues ears flattened, Crimson came forward. "We are not here for territory or prey, we're just trying to find a place for our group and didn't mean to cross your border, we'll leave." Crimson was surprisingly...calm. One of the Shadowclan warriors let out a snarl. "You better!" crimson and Hue backed away, then went off in the opisite direction, they burst into a forest clearing. They went left and ran through a grassland. finally, they found a place. It was a dip in the ground, it had a mall stream running into it. As well as hollowed out areas. "It's perfect!" Hue gasped, Crimson, nodded in agreement. "Come on! We need to get Fallen here!" Chapter One - The First Gathering Fallen sat on her rock, gazing down at her clan. they had settled here exactly four moons ago, it had been much better than the two-leg place. The spies Fallen had sent out - Risa, Rapid, and Flick. Came into the camp. Fallen jumped down to meet them. "Well?" Fallen tilted her head. "Any information on the clan life?" Rapid nodded,and flicked his tail. "We discovered these cats bring some of their warriors to a place called a "Gathering." It's a time when they come together in peace." Fallen nodded, very useful information. Her eyes narrowed. "Anything else?" Risa came forward. "when I was spying on Riverclan, it turns out they have name ranks." Fallen leaned forward. "And those name ranks are?" She pressed on. "K-kit for below six moons...Apprentices names e-end with paw! And....W-warrior names can end with things s-such as Storm, Tail, Pelt, Foot, Leaf, Pool, Feather and-" Fallen let out a growl. "I get it Risa! you don't have to list every name you heard!" Risa gulped and nodded. "Y-yes Fallen! Sorry Fallen!" Fallen looked back at Rapid. "When is this gathering?" She questioned. Rapid stood still, tail curled around his paws. He showed no fear to his leader. "Tonight, and every night of the full moon." Fallen nodded, she then looked over to Flick. "Anything from Thunderclan?" Flick gulped. "W-well...U-ummm..." Fallen let out a growl. "You didn't get any info did you?" Flick looked down. "forgive me, Fallen." Fallen lashed out her claws at him, she clawed the side of his face and eyes before her could close it, he fell to the ground in shock. "Your no longer going to be a spy in the clan!" Risa flattened her ears. "You blinded him!" She whimpered in horror, Rapid rolled his eyes. Fallen whipped around. "I half blinded him! He never gets any info! It was a punishment far overdue!" She looked down at the trembling form of Flick. "Don't bother to help him." She growled, she then looked up. "I have a clan meeting to call...." She stalked over to her rock and leapt up on it. She gave a glare at flick before raising her voice. "Cats of Bloodclan who are old enough to slay in battle! Gather below for a clan meeting!" Fallen wait until the cats below gathered in a group, they murmured things to one another. "Our clan spies, Risa and Rapid. Have returned at last!" Fallen began, cats below her let out silent mews of welcome and purrs of greeting. "Rapid, has news of how we can....interduce ourselves to the other clans. He says, every full moon, there is a gathering between the clans. When they come together in peace. I, as leader of Bloodclan. Plan to take us to one, but only some of us can go. The ones that will join me to this "gathering" Will be..." Fallen scanned the crowd of cats. "Bliar, Tama..." Tamas eyes lit up, Blair smiled down at her apprentice "Risa, Rapid, Amani, Plio..." Fallen continued, she kept sweeping her gaze over the crowd of cats. "Hue, Bird-Flight, Vala, Streak, And Runner." Fallen looked over the crowd one last time. "And Finally....Fulgora, and Nasa." Fallen finished, the chosen cats came forward. Fallen leapt down. "Come on!" Fallen left the camp with her cats following not far behind. She headed towards the Windclan border, Fallen signaled for her cats to stop. She waited. A patrol of Windclan cat came along the border, their ears flattened as they came over to the rogue. "Why are you are here?" A tom hissed, Fallen flicked her tail. "Relax, we're not here for the territory. We know if these "Gatherings" you go to. I want to speak to your leader about it." They narrowed their eyes. "Why is that? your no clan!" the she-cat growled, she unseathed her claws. She had seen the Dog tooth collar. "Unless Bloodclan is back!" Fallen put a paw on her collar. "This is nothing but a leadership sign, Yes- Bloodclan is back. But, it's more tame then when Scourge led it. I only brought them here because they were starving. We have our own land away from your territory, all I wish is to make us a clan of the forest." "What is your name?" "Fallen." The tom let out a hiss. "You are not even worth being a clan with no clan names!" Fallens ears flattened, but she remained in a calm, cool tone. "That is why we must learn. We need the clans to teach us their ways." The tom narrowed his eyes. He looked at the she-cat before turning back to look at Fallen and her group. "Alright, wait here." The she-cat darted off. The tom sat down, keeping watch on the group. "So, whats your name?" Fallen began, the jumped from the sudden noise. The warrior returned with- who she thought- was the leader of Windclan. She dipped her head in greeting to the tom, then looked back up to make eye contact with him. "You are the leader of Windclan, correct? I hope you do understand i'm not here to cause any trouble. That, is the last thing I want to put my clan through after the long journey here. We lost many cats and many loved ones on the way. We also settled away from your territory, and away from the other clans,I'm hoping that now under a new rule. Bloodclan can come to peace with the others. That is, one of my apprentices got lost and stumbled upon one of your so called 'gatherings' we are hoping to introduce ourselves and make peace with you, something Scourge failed to do. That is, if you'll have us." Fallen took a deep breath after that. The tom looked surprised, then his gaze looked calm. Did he believe a clan could change with the right leader? Is so, he is a fool. "My name is Oatstar. Fallen, you have chosen wise words, and I can see your clan is nothing like the Bloodclan this forest was forced to battle. If you are truly willing to make peace for the sake of your warriors health and safety, i'd be happy to allow you to come with us. Under one condition, the collar must leave." He 'glared' at the collar, then looked back up at her. Fallen sighed, and nodded. "You are correct, Oatstar, this isn't the fierce and unforgiving Bloodclan you once knew. I'll take the collar off now. With effort, Fallen began to claw at the collar, tearing it slowly, having it been weakened by the dog teeth she forced through the pelt of it. Finally, it fell to the ground. Oatstar nodded in approval, before turning and flicking his tail in dismissal to his warriors. As soon as they were gone, he turned back to Fallen. "It took a long time, my leader, forgive me." Fallen smirked, nodding in approval to Oatstar, her yellow eyes narrowed. "I'm just glad you and Stem found the lake, Chilli."